


Appel

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Loving Pavel has ups and downs. But the ups are greater.





	Appel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

As much as Hikaru loves Pavel with everything he is, there are times when all that boundless energy can be frustrating. He also loves fencing more than any other form of exercise, and when Pavel first asked to be taught the sport, Hikaru thought it would be perfect.

He should’ve known, instead, that Pavel’s enthusiasm would run circles around his own experience. Worse still, Hikaru spent half the practice trying not to hurt Pavel in the slightest—he couldn’t even bring himself to swipe Pavel with the dulled practice blades, much less go in for any “killing” strikes—and the other half suffering Pavel’s gloating. Of course Pavel would assume that Hikaru’s kindness was actually his own prowess, naturally inherited from the ever-flawless Mother Russia. 

By the time they’re back in their quarters, Hikaru’s sweating up a storm, and he can’t peel his uniform off fast enough. He manages his gold tunic, the black undershirt, the belt and the shoes, but he can’t be bothered with the pants and instead just stumbles to bed as he is. He falls face-first onto the mattress while Pavel’s still gushing over how exhilarating it was. Hikaru ignores most of it. Pavel’s boundless energy is borderline scary. Then Hikaru hears the clink of a belt buckle, and he peers over his shoulder to watch Pavel strip down too—the one consolation is that Pavel’s also sweaty, seems to have no trouble stripping down to his briefs, and proceeds to wander about their quarters damp and bare. Hikaru watches the temping sight for as long as his neck’s willing to support the angle. It’s not long enough. 

Pavel does a few things Hikaru doesn’t have the will for—checks their console, tosses both their clothes into the bin, and then he disappears into the washroom for a few minutes before emerging just as glistening and gorgeous as before. Hikaru’s crotch wants him to suggest they share a joint shower, but the rest of him wants to just melt into the sheets. 

“Stiff?” Pavel asks as he strolls back again towards their two beds, lined against the wall with only a meter between. He doesn’t clarify which part of Hikaru’s body he thinks is stiff. Hikaru’s bones and joints definitely are. 

Hikaru grunts a noncommittal noise. Pavel lights up in a smirk that manages to be both wildly irritating and cute as all hell. 

Then he’s walking over again, and Hikaru very nearly protests—he certainly doesn’t have enough energy for _that._

But Pavel doesn’t try to turn him over. Climbing up onto the mattress, Pavel tosses one leg over Hikaru’s ass and sits down on it, straddling his lower back, creamy thighs pressed warmly against his sides. A subtle shiver runs down Hikaru’s spine, but he doesn’t do anything otherwise. He can’t decide what he wants to do, or rather, what he’s able to. He stops trying to look over his shoulder and just leaves it to Pavel.

Pavel must be bending down, because Hikaru feels a kiss pressed between his shoulder blades, Pavel’s curls tickling the skin around it. Before Hikaru can say anything of it, Pavel’s hands are on him, both flat against his back, and both smooth palms start kneading into him.

Hikaru lets out a contended sigh, leaning more towards relieved than disappointed. Pavel’s thumbs caress the dip of his spine, all ten fingers scrunching in to gently massage him. Pavel gives him another kiss and murmurs, “But seriously, zhank you for teaching me, Hikaru.” Hikaru grins and lets his eyes close. Now he remembers why he loves Pavel so intrinsically. 

For a long while—longer than Hikaru’s hands would manage after their session—Pavel massages him, occasionally trailing kisses along his shoulders but never straying to his face. One by one, Hikaru’s tensed muscles start to relax again, the woes of their training melting away under Pavel’s skilled hands. Even if Hikaru tries not to say it too often—at least not when Pavel’s in one of those Russian superiority moods—he knows Pavel’s endlessly talented. And he’s watched those ten digits in particular deftly plotting the Enterprise’s very route through space enough to know what they can do. Pavel puts that talent to good use, until Hikaru’s just on the edge of sleep, and he can’t at all remember why he was even moody in the first place.

Then Pavel slips off him, quick and graceful, and squirms down to settle at his side. Curled up tight against Hikaru’s body and sharing the same pillow, Pavel pecks Hikaru on the nose and burrows into the crook of his neck. Hikaru would laugh if he weren’t so sleepy.

He tosses one arm over Pavel, then barks, “Lights, two percent.” And the computer beeps and obeys, casting Hikaru and his perfect boyfriend off to dreamland.


End file.
